<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reencuentro by littleredalert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700952">Reencuentro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredalert/pseuds/littleredalert'>littleredalert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredalert/pseuds/littleredalert</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reencuentro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Caminé furiosa buscando a mi marido. Llegué a su despacho y abrí la puerta enérgicamente. Miré a mi marido, quien estaba con nuestra hija. Mi corazón se suavizó al ver a mi pequeña y a sus pequeñas motas. No esperaba verla allí. Me acerqué a ellos sin pensarlo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Olivia, cariño — dije acercándome a mi hija —. ¿Qué haces aquí?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ella estiró sus regordetes brazos hacia mí y eso me alegró. Yo también la extrañaba. La tomé entre mis brazos y la cargué. Sus brazos trataron de rodear mi cuello. Mi mejilla descansó sobre su cabello y aspiré su aroma a manzanilla. Quise llorar por el reencuentro pero me encontré alejándome de mi marido.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Por qué la traes aquí? Siempre te jactas de que no tienes tiempo — le dije a mi marido.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Me balanceé con mi hija en mis brazos, capturando cada momento antes de que su padre me la arrebatara de nuevo. Ariel levanta la mirada de nuestra hija y me mira. Su mirada era puro fuego llameante y con necesidad de encender fuego algunas cosas. Él se levantó de su asiento y avanzó hacia nosotras a paso decidido. Al llegar acarició el cabello de nuestra hija adoptada antes de sonreírme. Tragué saliva. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Ariel? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quiero que vuelvas a casa — dijo sin más.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lo miré a los ojos nuevamente y me sentí débil. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Por qué haría eso? Tú te dejaste llevar por lo que te dijeron, eso me dolió — le dije lo más calmada posible —. No quisiste escuchar lo que tenía para decir. Eso significa que no confías en mí, quizás nunca lo hiciste. Pero, por favor, no involucres a Olivia. Ella no tiene nada que ver.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Caroline.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Me callé.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Estás segura? ¿Realmente crees que alguien nos haría esto?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Asentí.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Él no dijo nada, simplemente me miró. Creo que se había dado cuenta de su error. Lo siguiente que hizo fue abrazarnos a Olivia y a mí. Me mordí el labio inferior, tratando de sollozar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia me acarició una mejilla y me miró con sus ojos negros.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— No llores — me dijo Ariel.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Abracé con fuerza a Olivia y a Ariel. Cuando estuve satisfecha con el abrazo, me separé. Me aferré a él como si alguien tratase de separarnos. Pronto me encontré besándolo en los labios. Me dolía horrores que él no hubiera confiado en </span>
  <span>mí</span>
  <span> pero le ganaba el sentimiento de reencuentro que necesitaba sentir. Estar entre sus brazos, besar sus labios, sentirme amada nuevamente.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>